Ginseng, which is appreciated around the world, is known as Korea's representative farm produce and is a national product of which Koreans are proud. Korea is the country from which ginseng is thought to have originated and the country having a long history of cultivating ginseng. Furthermore, Korea has the world's best ginseng cultivation technologies developed over a long period. Ginseng cultivation technologies are closely related to the development of Korea's industry. As industrial technologies developed and progressed, ginseng farming technologies also developed. The formation of ridges and furrows in a ginseng field and work of transplanting seedlings have become mechanized; straw sun-shadings have been replaced by PE-based UV-coating sun-shading screens; wood bars for supporting sun-shadings have been replaced by durable iron bars; and rainproof cultivation facilities using plastic houses are now used.
In the rainproof cultivation house (including a greenhouse), the cultivation environment can be controlled. Thus, work management becomes easier compared to conventional field cultivation. In addition, since ginseng is cultivated in the rainproof environment, diseases such as anthrax rarely occur. Furthermore, since ginseng can be cultivated using eco-friendly organic materials, organic ginseng, which was difficult to produce in the past, can be produced now.
Korean Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-2002-0023081 and 10-2009-0091543 disclose technologies concerning the cultivation of ginseng. Korean Patent No. 10-1013778 also discloses one of the technologies.
The former ginseng cultivation apparatus increases a cultivation area by simply adopting multilevel cultivation tables, and the latter ginseng cultivation apparatus uses an artificial light source, a water supply facility, and a drainage facility for indoor cultivation and easy management in an indoor environment in which there is no sunlight.